What if
by annabells-chaos
Summary: What if Elena couldnt have children...What if she could... Would she have a boy or a girl...what would her child be like...
1. Chapter 1

"Raphael?"

"Yes hunter"

"What... what if... what if i cant have children?" I studder as i said it. I love my angel with all my heart but what if i could give him children i no he has always wanted some.

"Oh Elena what makes you say that." He came up behind me and put his arms around me.

I stood there for what seemed to be ages before i finally turn in his arms and looked at him,fighting back tears" because i was always told i wont be able to have children. I even went to a doctor and they said the same. Thats why i never bothered with birth control or condoms with you."

"Baby we will adopt. Dont worry about, we will figure out something. Now can we please go to bed." He picked me up bridal stlye and took me to the bed. He got into bed and i instanly cuddled up next to him. 


	2. Chapter 2

1 month later

I sat there giggling in the bathroom. " this cant be right" i sat there thinking out loud "i hope rapheal will be ok with this." After 17 days of being late and 10 pregancy test i had finally reached my conclusion.

I walk down the hall to raphaels office.

He was sitting in his chair behind his desk looking out the window. He turn long eonugh to see it was me then turned back go the window. Something must be bothering him.

I went and sat in his lap.

"What wrong raphael?"

"Nothing just thinking i really dont want children right now." He said still staring out the window.

I was starting to get worried. What would he do now that i ws pregant, would he leave me, or worse would he hate me? All these thoughts going through my head all i could say was "oh really."

"Yes, now what did you need?"he finally looked at me

I would have to tell him sometime,but i didnt no if i could. "No." As i said that i buried my head in his chest and started sobbing.

"Whats wrong Elena?" He gently shook me.

"I...you...i might be..." i said inbetween sobs.

"Elena please just spit it out."

I dried my eyes and looked him n the eyes and said "Raphael, im pregant" 


	3. Chapter 3

"You are sweetheart!?" Pulling me out of his lap to stand in front of him.

"Yes are you mad?" I said looking at the grounded. Worried what i would see if i actually look at him. Afraid i would just start crying again.

"Baby how could I be mad at you. This wonderful news. I so happy!" Raphael said doing a little dance around his office. Till finally he sat down in his chair again and put his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. The smile on his face a mile wide. It was priceless. I wish life would just pause with me wrapped in his arms and that smile on his face forever.

"Your not mad?"I said still a little worried.

"Not the littlest bit."

"You're not going to leave me?"I asked

"My beautiful perfect amazing hunter, I would never leave you. Not now and not in a million." After he said the he started kissing me passionatly. I knew where this was going and I wasn't in the mood tonight.

"Oh no no no no, Mr. Raphael. Not tonight I'm not in the mood and that's final." I said it with the meanest look I could have when I look at Raphael.

"Why not baby I really need you." Raphael said trying to look sad.

"I'm not falling for that look. Just cause I'm not in the mood." He tried that look again."If you keep it up I will sleep on the couch."

"You wouldn't dare do that." He looked at me shocked

"Wanna bet you." I did a little eye thing. He knew I was telling the truth. He pick me up and took out side and took off. He flew us home. 


	4. Chapter 4

Working on the next chapter sorry been busy should be up today or tomorrow 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long guys to get this chapter up Ive been really busty lately.**

Elena POV

Its was about 6 in the morning. I couldnt get comfortable in the bed . I need to get up and go to the restroom. Rapheal had me wrapped tightly in his arms and wasnt about to budge. I knew he had gotten in really late last night and i didnt want to wake him up.

After about 10 minutes of trying to get out of Rapheals arm and out of bed, i finally suceeded. I went to the restroom and whe i came back Rapheal was sitting on the edge of the bed running his fingers through his hair. "Morning baby" he said in his sexy just woke up voice.

"Morning to you too," I said as i started walking to his arms when i was shocked still.

"Whats wrong" rapheal asked starting to get worried,"Elena talk to me whats wrong."

"I...I think my water just broke." he just stared at me shocked. I raised my voice and said" Rapheal my water just broke."

**I will try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok here it goes guys.**

**Raphaels POV**

_I cant believe it here i am holding my new baby in my arm._ i thought to myself. The baby is so small. Its hard to believe the I help create this. That this baby im holding is half me.

One of my only hope is that the baby have alot of Elenas features her hair, her strenght, and her heart.

**Elena POV**

My baby in her daddies arms had to be the most cutest things. then it hit me.''Raphael can we name the baby Rain her first name at .''i asked Raphael '' You can pick out the middle name If you want to.''

"Rain Caliane how does that sound." RAphael asked me the baby fast asleep in his arm.

"I love it now would you please hand over my baby." I said.

Raphael walked across the room with great grace. He handed me the baby and gave me a kiss with so heat behind it.

"stop ur going to smomter the baby." i giggled.


End file.
